The 36 hours' battle
by Pedro Michael von Kashimoto
Summary: You haven't read something like this before.


**THE 36 HOURS****' BATTLE**

**When the earth wept**

_"The best stories are not those which are told by heroes and winners, but those which are told by he who lost the war, the honor, the dignity, and the hope, because he can't lose anything else, and is willing to clarify the truth, but on the other hand, he who won the battle, only says what convenient to him is, he disguises the real facts, and naturally undervalues his enemies, which are classified like scums and slags. We were told that our ancestors fought in vain for a pointless cause, history books teach us how they conquered our world without mercy, and in the name of God they make us believe that we have to thank them for all shed blood, but now, brother of mines, you must raise yourself up one more time, take the weapons up, and joining in our sibling's battle, yesterday were our parents, today is for you, tomorrow for your kids, and the day after tomorrow, for the whole world, we shall be heroes, and if not, at least we'll last on the memories of the survivors, like those who nobly died to free themselves from the chains which oppressed them."_

Fragment of the original speech written and told by Captain Stukov, member of division 13-A in Norway army.

**The ****main rebellion**

Time in battle: 37 minutes.

As soon as people realized that alien king "_Kavarashakalamaska_" was on his deathbed, after living a close to infinite life of 5876 (Five thousand eight hundred seventy six) years, the world become a mess, but not a natural one, it was a mess with smell of hope, a sensation which hadn't been felt before, the sky yelled the word freedom, and the wind brought pain for our enemies. His evil kingdom of tyranny would fall soon, everybody knew it, some people were afraid of dying in battle, but they were encouraged by others, there was nothing to lose, we had been slaves longer than five millenniums, and after thousands and thousands of failed attempts to overthrow him, our opportunity had finally arrived, we couldn't surrender…

And that human herd they used to breed, in order to feed their troops, became his own doom.

**It was just necessary**

Time in battle: 8 hours and 53 minutes.

Only he who lived the horrors on his own skin, can understand all this mess. We were used like animals, the aliens forced us to have sex with random women, but we didn't enjoy it, we couldn't feel good doing that because it was an automatic process controlled by machines, as soon as men ejaculated, they were taken back into capsules, women were forced to get pregnant as soon as they got their first menstruation, often at age of 13. The more children were born, the more people were eaten. They organized and classified us by race, sex, and age. No one could live longer than 30 years, in your very 30th birthday, they came to you with their airships, and they sucked you in order to take you up to mars, were they king and his servants would eat you in a banquet.

We were abused, we were exploited, and we had to bear that over five thousand years…

Now I'm sure you'll understand our reasons…

**The ****attack**

Time in battle: 22 hours and 11 minutes.

Actually, no one knows how they were slaved, we all were born under this regimen, but we all know how to attack the king's palace in the moon. There were still some people out of the capsules, who were fighting against the king, though the aliens had fifty times our technology, that wasn't a wall to scare us. Russia, The United States, China and Japan were taken for being the most important sides with the greatest technologies in the planet; also, we couldn't improve any technology since we were invaded because they didn't allow us.

But our old weapons like laser guns and atomic bombs were strong enough to destroy the king's main gate… We used all rockets we had to go to the moon, we kidnaped many airships, and at the end of the day, over two thousand millions of people were stepping the red planet. We all ready to the victory…

**Inside of the omnipotent palace**

Time in battle: 33 hours and 33 minutes.

We didn't waste a single second, we spent all ammo we got killing all guards, but they asked for reinforcements, they came to us with the most powerful technology they could get, we were classified like top alert level one hundred, we really scared them, they were afraid of us, it seemed in our anger, we killed their hope, since their king was sick and about to die, they felt weaker, which gave us advantage.

But then, I decide going to the king's room, and he… or "IT" was there, agonizing, with a putrid odor which penetrated through my suit. I picked my weapon up, I aimed it, but then, a voice spoke my name, and offered me the greatest prize, a prize I couldn't reject.

**The mankind's traitor**

Time in battle: 36 hours and 00 minutes.

The king offered to fuse with me; I'd have his powers, his longevity, his richness, and, on exchange, he'd live more time…

He seduced me…

"_I see that thou art very strong, thy heart proud is, but if thou alone art, thou shalt not be more than a single sheep within the cattle. Thou choosest thy own path, thou hast faced thy destiny, not let me to show thee what the true power means. I've seen your people growling stronger every day, do thou really thinkest that thou shalt have any power over them if thou killest me? If thou with me fused get, thou shalt rule over all them, and they will be your slaves, today, tomorrow, and forever__. But if, and only if thou rejectest what my person is offering thee, then make sure you all will be defeated later than soon, for every two humans who live on earth, there are four of ours living in our motherland Xenobhia. For every weapon you get, we already got one fifty or hundred or thousand times stronger than yours. Be smart, be with me, because thou art I, and I am thou, together a body alone, with the same heart and the same bones"_

And… As obvious, I couldn't do anything but agreeing, and then we fused…

Therefore, now I'm the king of the universe. I, a single captain of a forgotten army, I, he who was named Stukov by his progenitor. World is round, and it goes around, such a lucky chance like that only appears one time in life, perhaps, one time in ten millions of lives if we implying that the reincarnation exists.

Ladies and gentlemen, behold your new king, but don't be afraid, I won't do anything else you haven't seen before. The world will continue with the same rules. Call me now King Stukov, the man eater, he who eats lives, dreams and bodies in order to feed his emptiness, emptiness created by all of yours, with every time I got reject, with every time I was told to shut up…

So, people, let me confess that I was always a mere traitor, and also, let me eat you all one by one, while drinking your bloods drip by drip.

Let me… be… your nightmare, even when you're not dreaming.

**THE END**

_Story of how an unknown man became the mankind's puppeteer._


End file.
